A new sunrise
by RetroDisco
Summary: Life ten years after the Vulturi visited the Cullens, and things are blissfully dull. But for how much longer?
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I watched Edward chase Renesmee around the yard.

"Dad you cheated" Renesmee screeched as Edward threw her into the air.

Edward laughed as he caught her, and she scowled at him.

"It's not cheating if it's pure talent sweetheart"

"But it's not talent if it's cheating" she retorted grumpily as he set her back on her feet,

"Now now you two break It up" I said laughing, Renesmee had blossomed into a beautiful young lady, she looked like a 17 year old now, technically she was ten turning eleven this month, but you wouldn't guess it, she even made me forget how old she actually was sometimes.

Renesmee turned to me and smiled broadly, she truly was a beautiful creature I thought to myself as I watched the warm breeze ruffle her long bronze curls, her big chocolate brown eyes looking at me happily, shooting her father glares every now and then.

"Aw come on Nessie" Edward said laughing and trying to grab her hand as she began to walk away.

"Excuse me, I think I might go and find someone to wrestle with that doesn't cheat thanks so much" she said with a little bit too much attitude for comfort.

I looked at Edward who shrugged still laughing while watching Renesmee stalk away mumbling to herself.

Edward still looked as beautiful as he did the first day I met him, he looked over to me and smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"One day she will beat you and then what will you do for fun?" I commented as he came and sat next to me.

"Yes I know, but until then I will enjoy the fact that I can still look at her like she is my little girl" he said sighing.

I laughed, "She is hardly a little girl Edward, even if she is ten years old"

"Nessie has never been like a little girl anyways" A new voice adds, I turn around to see Jacob walking towards us grinning.

"Yes but even so, I am not ready to give up my baby" I said smiling at the thought of Renesmee playing dress up with Alice when she was still little enough to be carried everywhere.

"Are you here for business or pleasure Jake" I asked now curious of his sudden arrival.

"What makes you think I would be here for business" he asked leaning up against a tree.

"Well" I said looking around, "for one Nessie isn't here".

"Did you get a look at his face" Edward asked suddenly standing up and pacing.

"Nah he moved to fast even for me" Jake said seriously.

"What are we talking about?" I asked looking at them both puzzled.

"The visits are becoming to regular to be a coincidence" Edward said ignoring my question,

"They might just be checking in on us though Edward", Jake said looking at his face to catch his reaction, "That doesn't mean they are coming for us".

Edward stopped and looked at him,

"And you are fine with that?, fine with them checking up on us for the rest of eternity, fine with them watching our every move, fine with them watching Nessie" he shook his head at Jake annoyed.

"I'm not saying I am fine with it, I'm just saying that maybe before we jump to conclusions we should really think about this" Jake said shrugging.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on right now" I warned starring both of them down.

Renesmee suddenly appeared running at top speed laughing all the way.

Jake perked up, a dopey smile beginning on his face.

"Jake"! She said stopping in front of him grinning.

"Whats-...." Jake was cut off by another voice calling out.

"Nessiiieeeee"

Emmett suddenly came barrelling through the tree's with a grin from ear to ear.

"Excuse me" Renesmee said, turning around to face Emmett.

Emmett was crouched down in his attack position, stalking Renesmee as she walked around him casually.

"What were you and Jake talking about" I whispered to Edward as Nessie got into a crouch.

"I'll tell you about it later" Edward whispered back.

"You had better" I shot him a warning glance.

I looked back to see my daughter stalking Emmett taunting him with a smile.

"Your going down little niece" Emmett growled

"I think not little uncle" Nessie hissed.

Emmett lunged at her and she expertly leaped above him and pinned him down, no effort at all.

Emmett growled loudly,

"Are you kidding me" he smashed his fist into the ground leaving a hole.

Renesmee sat on Emmett's back laughing loudly while he cursed her

"Your a filthy cheat" he stated

"It's not cheating if it's pure talent sweetheart" she replied as she looked at Edward and winked.

Edward chuckled.

"Do you guys mind if I steal Ness away for a bit" Jake chirped holding his hand out to her to help her up, which she took without hesitation.

"Not at all" Edward replied

"Have fun" I said, smiling as I watched them walk away completely absorbed in each

other.

"Emmett" Edward said after Jake and Renesmee were out of earshot

"What" Emmett replied clearly still upset about losing to a ten year old.

"Go to the house and make sure everyone is there"

"What's wrong" Emmett stood up quickly.

"Nothing yet, just go and get everyone would you" Edward snapped.

Emmett stared at Edward for a moment and then nodded, and bolted towards the house.

"What is this all about" I asked standing up annoyed, why was I been left out of the loop.

Edward touched my face softly.

"I'll explain everything at the house"

I knocked his hand away, "I want to know now Edward"

Edward sighed impatiently, "Please Bella lets just talk about it at the house with everyone, I hate repeating myself"

"Fine" I retorted a little immaturely.

He held out his hand, I stared at it for a moment, procrastinating, then I looked at Edward who smiled at me warmly.

With a huff I took his hand and we started running back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my fanfiction, feel free to leave comments or anything I would love some feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks!**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I dangled my feet in the river as I watched Jacob leap from rock to rock.

"What were you talking about with my parents before" I asked him casually.

"Nothing important" He said shrugging, but not looking at me.

"Jake I'm not a little girl, I can handle whatever it is" I said suddenly annoyed at everyone.

Jake stopped what he was doing and leaped over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I know babe"

"Then stop trying to protect me all the time, it's getting old" I said pulling my hand away softly.

Jacob stared at me as I stood up and started pacing.

"Ness, I know your not a kid any more and to be honest even when you were a kid, you were mentally pretty much as old as everyone else, well give or take a few years" he added grinning.

I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"But I think you have my reasons for protecting you all screwed up"

"How so"? I asked folding my arms.

"Renesmee, I want to protect you because I love you, not because I think your some kid that can't handle situations on your own".

Jake's tone made my heart ache so I sat down next to him and put my hands gently on his face and leaned against his shoulder.

He closed his eyes and smiled as I showed him the way he made me feel.

"I love you to" I whispered as he opened his eye's and touched my face.

My heart started to beat faster as he slowly moved forward, not losing eye contact,

I closed my eyes as his lips met mine softly.

Our lips danced to together softly until something in me snapped, I suddenly wanted him more then ever, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, and in turn he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto him as we fell backwards.

I was so lost in Jacob that I didn't notice when he stopped kissing my neck, suddenly he started shuddering and then growled deeply pulling me up and standing in front of me in one swift motion.

My eyes narrowed in on the stranger leaning up against a tree smiling at us.

"Ah young love" he chimed chuckling as Jacob growled louder.

"What do you want" Jake spat, shaking with heat.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I might check in" the stranger spoke casually as he walked towards us.

The stranger looked so familiar, but not so familiar for me to want to have a conversation with him, his bright red eye's starred at me as if he was waiting for me to make a connection.

"Just in the neighbourhood hey Dimitri" Edward spoke calmly as he stepped out from the tree's.

"Edward" The stranger nodded at my father, they know each other?

Dad walked over to us and put his hand on Jacob's arm.

"Where is your Bella, Edward" the stranger asked taking another step towards us.

"His Bella is right here" My mother suddenly appeared walking towards us, a look of hatred on her face.

"Bella you look as lovely as ever" the stranger said smiling at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What do you want Dimitri" My mother said stiffly, stopping in front of us.

"Like I said, I was just in the neighbourhood" He repeated not at all affected by her tone.

"I'm sure" Mum said rolling her eyes.

"Was there something in particular you wanted Dimitri" my father asked not removing his hand from Jacob's arm.

The stranger stared at dad for a moment,

"Just seeing how Renesmee is doing" he said slowly looking at my mother smiling.

Mum hissed and took a few steps towards him, I felt my father stiffen,obviously uncomfortable with Mum's proximity to the stranger.

"You can go back to your god damn haunted castle and tell your master that we will not be intimidated nor will allow you to continue to interrupt our lives with these casual neighbourhood visits as you call it" she growled.

"Bella" my dad warned as he reached out to grab for her, she pulled away irritated.

The stranger smiled,

"I'll be on my way then" he turned and began to walk away

"Give our regards to Aro" Jacob shouted sarcastically.

The stranger stopped and looked to the side.

"I don't take orders from dogs" he said sharply.

I felt a growl rip up from my throat and make its way out of my mouth.

The stranger smiled, and the disappeared.

We all stood in silence for a moment until my father broke it.

"Bella what was that" he scolded.

"Well maybe if you had of told me about these visits earlier I would have been able to hold my tongue" my mother spat angrily.

My father stared at her for a moment then sighed,

"Your right, I should have told you, I just wanted to be sure before I worried you about it"

My mother took an unnecessary breath and then grabbed my fathers hand and smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad you guys sorted that out, but now would somebody mind filling me in" I asked irked that somebody I didn't know, seemed to know an awful lot about me.

"Lets head back to the house and we will talk about it" Dad said touching my face lovingly.

I nodded and grabbed Jacob's hand and began to run for the house.

The whole family was sitting waiting for us when we arrived home.

Jacob sat himself down on the bottom stair and Dad sat down next to Alice.

Mum stood up staring out into space with her arms folded.

"So who wants to tell me what's going on" I asked sitting down on the floor cross legged.

Everyone looked around at each other,

"Sweetheart, do you remember when I told you about the ancient vampire coven, the Volturi"? My father said moving forward on his chair

"Yeah I remember" I said nodding.

"Well when we found out we were having you, we were as shocked as anyone, and when you were born everyone fell in love with you, but the Volturi, were not so thrilled"

he looked around and then continued.

"Thinking that you were something that you weren't they all came here ready to kill us all for you been here, but we managed to convince them that you were no harm to anyone, because you were half human, not full vampire, so they left, but also said that it wasn't the end".

"So that guy was from the Volturi"? I asked

"Dimitri, yes he is" My father nodded soberly.

"What do they want"

"We aren't sure" My mother said walking over and sitting next to my father.

"We think they are just checking up on us, but there might be more to it" my grandfather Carlisle said.

"They want me"? I asked quietly

Nobody said anything.

"Well they can want you all they want, but they sure as hell can't have you" Jacob stood up angrily and started pacing.

"They will have to get through me first" he added fiercely.

"Settle Jake" dad said calmly.

"No I won't settle, we should go over there and show them that we mean business" he shouted.

I didn't know what to think, I hated seeing everybody so worried, especially because of me, this was all my fault.

Dad made a choking sound and then bolted over to me, grabbed my face and looked me in the eye,

"Don't you ever think anything like that ever again" he said sadly,

I nodded trying to hold back my tears, he pulled me against his chest and held me.

"I think I might go for a walk" I said pulling away from my fathers cold embrace, which somehow always seemed warm to me.

"I'll come with you" Jacob stood up and opened the door for me.

I saw him glance back at everyone after I walked out.

"Are you ok?" he asked gingerly as we walked down the front steps.

"I'm fine" I said bluntly.

He grabbed my hand and put it to his cheek.

"I love you" He muttered as he listened to my thoughts and kissed my hand.

I smiled weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

I watched in silence as everyone in the household was thrown into their own mental chaos "We should just go and confront the Volturi" Emmett said nodding in agreement with himself.

"Emmett, showing up to confront them is almost as good as signing our own death certificate" Alice said in disgust.

"We have to do something" Emmett retorted throwing his arms in the air.

"No we don't" I said quietly.

Edward looked at me curiously.

"You saw Nessie's reaction to what we just told her and that wasn't even the entire story" I said shaking my head.

"If we wage war on the Volturi now, the small amount of normalcy that Nessie has now will be up in smoke, as well as her emotional welfare"

"Bella is right" Carlisle said sitting forward in his chair.

"Renesmee comes first"

I looked to Edward who was strangely quiet.

"You don't agree?" Esme spoke softly.

"Of course I agree" Edward said quickly.

"Then what is it?" I said irked at his silence.

"Nothing" He looked at me cautiously.

"So it is decided then" Alice broke our silence.

"We do nothing"

Nobody spoke.

Edward and I left and walked slowly back to our cottage, we said nothing the entire way.

"Spill now" I said as soon as we stepped in the door.

"Bella just drop it" Edward said sighing angrily.

"No you obviously have something to say so say it" my voice was getting louder.

"Fine, I think it's a god damn mistake for us to do nothing" he shouted.

I was startled into silence.

"I can't sit by and wait for those monsters to come here and destroy our lives, your life, Nessie's life" he said choking on his words.

"Edward if we do something that would be making a bigger mess, especially since we don't even know what it is that the Volturi wants to begin with" I said softly.

Edward leaned against the doorway and sighed deeply.

"The thoughts she was having when we told her Bella, it tore my heart out"

"Even more reason for us not to push this" I said maturely.

"The thought of them taking her, or hurting you" He shook his head.

"I know my love, I know"

I walked over and turned him to face me.

"We need to be level headed about this, Alice will see any decisions they make and then we will come up with a plan, but until then," I held his face in my hands.

"We need to keep it together for Nessie, I won't have her making any rash decisions thinking she can save us all, nor will I have her blaming herself".

"What makes you think she would do that" Edward asked pulling away.

"You might be able to read her mind Edward, but I can read our daughter and if she is anything like her father it's the first thing she will consider" I said smiling.

He nodded chuckling.

"Stubborn like her mother".

I looked up from my book in time to see Nessie walk in slowly.

"Hey honey" I said smiling and putting my book aside"

"Hey" she said numbly sitting down next to me.

"We need to talk"

"Yep"

"None of this is your fault" I said slowly.

"I know"

"And I don't want you worrying or doing anything reckless" I added firmly.

She looked at me startled.

"I..I wouldn't" she stuttered nervously.

"We know you a little better than that Renesmee" Edward said sternly as he walked into the lounge room.

"Would it not make things more simple though?" she said glaring at her father.

"No it would not" he said matching her glare.

Renesmee walked over to Edward and stood on her toes so she could be at his level.

"Well I'm not just going to sit here and watch you all tear each other apart trying to hatch up some scheme to save me"

"And I'm not going to watch you get up on your high horse and plan some stupid suicide mission so you can be the hero" Edward said coldly.

"I forgot it's your job to be the hero hey dad" Renesmee spat through her teeth

I sat with my mouth open unable to move.

Edward snarled.

"I have done what I have needed to in order to protect my family"

"So why won't you let me do the same" she growled back.

"Because you are a child" he said angrily.

"I am not a child" she yelled.

"Well you sure are doing a good job of behaving like one" he spat back

I felt her snap, she screamed and slammed her hand into Edward's face knocking him through the wall.

Everything went silent.

I hit reality fast, I rushed over to Edward pushing past a hyperventilating Renesmee who was trying to calm herself.

"I'm fine" he said roughly as he slowly pushed himself up through the rubble.

"Renesmee what were you thinking" I scolded as I helped Edward into a standing position.

"It's alright Bella" Edward said softly patting my arm.

"I,.....I.." Renesmee backed away from us panicked.

"Nessie it's fine, it's ok really" Edward said calmly raising his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"I can't...I can't be here" she replied grabbing her bag while heading towards the door.

"Edward?" I was nervous now.

"Please Nessie reconsider, it doesn't have to be this way"

Renesmee stopped in the doorway and looked at us sadly.

"I need space right now to,.... get my head around everything, I love you guys"

"Renesmee" I started towards her until Edward grabbed my arm.

"She has made up her mind love"

I looked at Edward desperately.

"It's fine, she plans to go to Jacob" he said soothingly.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled sadly.

I touched his face and smiled.

"You two are so similar that you were bound to clash at sometime" I shrugged.

"Though I wish you both didn't have to clash in our lounge room" I shook my head looking at the holey rubble that used to be a wall.

"Emmett will love this" Edward said chuckling to himself.


End file.
